For example, a technique in which a transistor is fabricated using an In—Ga—Zn-based metal oxide is disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Non-Patent Document 1 discusses a structure in which an active layer of a transistor includes two layers of metal oxides of an In—Zn oxide and an In—Ga—Zn oxide.